Naruto's Search to Save Christmas
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Naruto, NSE (Naruto Second Edition) Oturan Senkaiken, Sasuke, Sakura,Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya went on a trip to almost 7 continents of Earth to find all nine reindeers back to the north pole!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Naruto and the characters such as Santa Claus, reindeer, etc. -AymNaruGeta**

Summary: Naruto, NSE (Naruto Second Edition) Oturan Senkaiken, Sasuke, Sakura,Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya went on a trip to almost 7 continents of Earth to find all nine reindeers back to the north pole!

Rated: K+

Genres: Adventure, Parody

Naruto's Search to Save Christmas

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

The entire regional land fills with snow in December the 13th, even the land of Fire, as well. All of the villager went outside to play snow wearing coats, cape, and something warm. Don't forget all ranks of ninjas, they are playful as well!

 **Naruto's House**

"White Christmas! It look so perfect!" a person said.

A blond boy with orange coats and thick slacks, named Naruto Uzumaki, opens his door from his house.

Someone was throwing a snowball at Naruto.

"Hey, who threw a snowball at me?" He exclaimed, eyes widened in Naruto style. A girl that looks like Naruto, Oturan Senkaiken, starts laughing.

She is almost a month younger than Naruto who happen to be Naruto's friend. She wore all yellow warm clothes with earmuffs, scarf, and boots.

"I like how you acted so stubborn in front of me!" laughed Oturan. "Come to think of it, I was making snow sculptures before you went outside!"

Naruto stares at Oturan's hand crafted snow sculptures. "You made those, Lady?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah! Just the six of us!" said Oturan, grinning.

"How did you make a snow sculpture that looks like Pervy Sage? You use your doppelganger?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! I even made one for myself!" said Oturan.

Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya appeared. "Oh, that's really impressive of how you make a snowman out of me!" Kakashi said.

Naruto stares at Kakashi and Oturan stares at Jiraiya.

"Kakashi sensei!" exclaimed Naruto. "Lord Jiraiya!" Oturan exclaimed. "Come check out the rest of my snowmen!"

Jiraiya stare at a snowman that blocks like him. "Heh-heh-heh, my, look who's handsome," chuckled Jiraiya.

He stares at a snowman that looks like Oturan. "You like a snowman is like a cold flame!" "Well, for my snowman, but not me, for real," Oturan laughed.

"Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto. "I have a funny story to tell you," Kakashi said.

 **Short poem, everyone!**

 **The Light in His House**

 _Kakashi:_

 _I came to tell you_

 _Something bright_

 _And strange at my house._

 _There was an unusual light_

 _Inside a hole that is_

 _The size of a mouse._

 _Naruto/Oturan:_

 _Are you sure it's an unusual light?_

 _Jiraiya:_

 _Well, Kakashi, isn't that right?_

 **Poem ends.**

"Maybe it's not ordinary, let's go!" said Jiraiya. Naruto jumped over to the ground without landing on Oturan's snowmen.

As Naruto, Kakashi, Oturan, and Jiraiya went to Kakashi's house, three more people, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, Naruto's teammate; and Iruka Umino, Naruto's old teacher, are staring at the unusual light.

"I wonder what happen if we touch that strange light," Sakura said.

Naruto, Kakashi, Oturan, and Jiraiya appeared. "Whoa! Is it just just me, or did the light got bigger?" exclaimed Naruto.

"I want to touch it!" Oturan said. She touches the light and suddenly shrunk into a mouse size and screams.

"Lady Naruto!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"What was that?" asked Oturan, in squeaky voice. "Oh! I sound so high! I must have shrunk!"

She stare at the unusual light that leaded her to another world. "I better check it out!" She went through the light.

 **Snowy Place**

Oturan was shuddering. "It's even cold when I'm the size of a mouse. I wonder the others are coming to get me."

 **Kakashi's House**

"Oh, my gosh! Did Lady Naruto shrink?" Sakura exclaimed. "That's Sakura's voice!" exclaimed Naruto.

Jiraiya stares at everyone who was hiding behind the bushes in the old fashion way, not camouflage, not even the ninja way.

"What are you three doing here hiding?" Jiraiya asked, grinning. Iruka, Sasuke, and Sakura came out of the bushes.

"Oh, no, we're not hiding," laughed Iruka. "We saw that light from that house before you notice!"

"I think we should touch that light to follow Lady Naruto since she touches that light from my house!" Kakashi said.

Everyone touches the unusual light with one hand, and shrink to a size of a mouse, and then run into the light.

 **Snowy Place**

"It's like a white out there," said Jiraiya. "Where are we?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing, but a winter wonderland," said Iruka.

Naruto suddenly saw a snowman that looks like Oturan. "Lady left us a snow sculpture for us, maybe she is kidnapped!" Naruto exclaimed.

He touches Oturan's snowman, but it turns out Oturan is covered with snow all over herself. She starts shivering. "So cold…" shivered Oturan.

"Ahahaha, you thought Lady Naruto was kidnapped, Naruto? You nearly got hoodwinked!" Kakashi laughed.

"She would have run off somewhere!" shouted Naruto, eyes whiten in Naruto style.

A snow fairies in all sizes appeared on the snow sculpture and somewhere in the snow. "What are those?" Sakura asked.

The snow fairies threw a glitter dust at everyone to make them feel warm. "Glitter? Is this some fairy tale?" exclaimed Jiraiya.

Oturan starts sneezing a bit. "Bless you," Kakashi said. He even sneezed including everyone else.

Most of the snow fairies hide under Naruto, Oturan, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya's coat to unzip and remove it.

"My coat!" Sasuke exclaimed. Iruka feel the temperature.

"That's strange, I don't feel cold at all," puzzled Iruka. "Me too," Sakura said.

"That'll prevent you from being cold with glitter all over you," said the small snow fairy. "Who said that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm the Ice Fairy, and I'm the one who said that," said the same fairy.

Oturan stares at Ice Fairy. "Whoa, you look like me, is this a dream?" Oturan puzzled. She puts one of her hands on head. "(I better wake up!)"

"Oh, yes, you're awake, Lady," said Ice Fairy. She notice Oturan's scarf all over her T-shirt. "And I'll be taking that scarf!"

Oturan grabs the Ice Fairy. "Oh, no you don't," Oturan laughed. "I still need it incase the glitter dust wears off, and I like wearing scarves."

"The glitter dust only wears off if you go back to your home place," said Ice Fairy.

"You are here in Antarctica." "Antarctica? Where in the world are we?" Naruto asked. "You're on planet Earth, year 2013," said Ice Fairy.

"What the…? We're way from the future!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh, no, this is actually the future present," said Oturan.

Naruto stares at Oturan. "How did you know about the year and the time?" Naruto asked. "Quite a long story, I say," stammered Oturan.

Kakashi stares at the night sky. "Did you see what I see that we never seen before?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone else stares at the night sky with lights that are shaped like a flowing blanket.

"Wow, I have no idea what that is, but it's beautiful!" exclaimed Sakura.

"That light in the night sky is called an _aurora_ _australis,_ which means the southern light," Oturan said.

"If we're at the North Pole by now, it is called _aurora borealis,_ which means the northern light."

"How did you figure it out so easily about those kinds of lights in the sky? Geography?" asked Iruka.

"Okay, people, we had to follow that southern light, 'cause I am sensing a missing sleigh somewhere in the edge of Antarctica!" Ice Fairy said. "Follow me as we go!"

Ice Fairy starts flying as everyone else follows her. The snow fairies rode on everyone's feet as they summons an ice skate in everyone's feet.

"What's this on our feet?" exclaimed Naruto. "They invented skates shoes for a reason to skate on ice!" Oturan said. Everyone stop at the ocean that is freezing.

"This is crazy, the whole ocean is frozen!" exclaimed Jiraiya. Snow fairies throw glitter dust on everyone's feet to make them skate on ice.

Oturan evaded the glitter dust. "You fairies didn't mention that I can skate well like an athlete!" Oturan said.

Everyone suddenly do some figure skating while they move on.

"Why the heck are we moving like this?" asked Sasuke, feeling embarrassed.

"If you move like that for a long time, you'll be in the North Pole in no time!" Ice Fairy laughed.

"The most important thing is to find Santa's missing sleigh with the eight reindeers including Rudolph!"

"Yeah! I'm sure he was there, too!" said Oturan.

Everyone starts spinning like a figure skater as everyone except Oturan screams in unison. They suddenly skate in the air.

"Whoa! We're skating on air!" Naruto exclaimed. "How do we stop this?" asked Sakura.

Two reindeers including another reindeer with a red flash on his nose appeared to catch them while they are flying.

"I've got you!" one of the reindeers said, glowing his nose. "Rudolph! Donner! Good thing you save them from flying!" said Ice Fairy.

"We better go to Santa's sleigh to return to Santa Claus!" Donner said. "Hold tight, everyone!" said Rudolph.

"Don't worried about me, I can fly," Oturan said. Two reindeers exclaimed. "Oh, my word! You can fly like us?" asked Rudolph.

"Yep, I know it sounds so crazy, but I was paranormal!" Oturan said. "My name's Oturan Senkaiken!

My friends are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake! My master is Iruka Umino and Naruto's other master is Lord Jiraiya!"

"If you don't know us, I'm Rudolph, the rednose reindeer," said Rudolph. "My other two friends are Comet and Donner."

Oturan stares at Comet as her eyes are sparkling. "Comet, is that you?" Oturan exclaimed.

She touches Comet. "Wow, you're my biggest fan!"

 **Santa's sleigh**

Another type of fairy named Bloom Fairy, wake herself up as she glared.

She hovers toward Ice Fairy. "Iceball, I know it's you, you sprite!" shouted Bloom Fairy.

"You were sleeping on Santa's sleigh the whole time, you miraculous weed!" Ice Fairy scolded. Everyone except the three reindeers are confused.

"They seem to look like you and your relatives who argue," said Sasuke. "What are you saying?!" Oturan shouted.

"You know what, leave this to me," said Kakashi. He stand between Ice and Bloom Fairy.

"It does not help if you fairies keep arguing and arguing. You two are our hope to bring Santa's sleigh back to him."

"You forgot to mention our other six reindeer friends, Kakashi!" Donner said. "They could be anywhere at the North and South America!" said Rudolph.

"We better hurry to South America, and Dancer is there!" Comet said. "I recommended to get there with Santa's sleigh!"

Everyone except Oturan and Jiraiya sat down the front seat of Santa's sleigh.

"You're going to had to fly or something, Lady Naruto," said Iruka. "Good idea!" Oturan said. "What about you, Jiraiya?" asked Donner.

"I'll summon Gamabunta," Jiraiya said. He pulls out a kunai knife to cut his thumb. He pulls out a summoning scroll to summon Gamabunta.

"Summoning Jutsu!" He summons out a gigantic frog named Gamabunta.

"What is up with this place?" Gamabunta shouted. "It talks!" exclaimed Comet. "Yep, most of the animal we owned can talk," Naruto laughed. "Just like Pakkun!"

Jiraiya hopped on top of Gamabunta's head. "Listen up, Gamabunta," said Jiraiya.

"We're secretly assign a mission to save Santa's sleigh and the rest of the reindeers from getting lost, so we had to scatter them back to the North Pole."

"I have no idea of what you'be said, Lord Jiraiya, but I'll do what's best!" Gamabunta said. "South America, here we come!" said Rudolph. The lasso is tied magically around Rudolph, Comet, and Donner.

The sleigh starts flying. "The sleigh!" Sakura exclaimed. The three reindeers starts dashing on air as Oturan hovers and Jiraiya on Gamabunta hopped along.

 **Brazil, South America**

Every Brazilians cheer at the parade.

"Here Dancer was around the carnival!" said Donner. "It's actually pronounced car-neh-val!"

"I love the sound of it!" Jiraiya laughed, shaking both of his shoulders and arms rapidly.

"Lord Jiraiya, you seem to laugh like Santa Claus," said Oturan.

"You would be a perfect Santa Claus at your hometown!" Bloom Fairy said.

A Brazilian was walking by Naruto and everyone else. "Hey, mister, where is Dancer the reindeer?" asked Iruka, speaking slowly at the same Brazilian.

"[That leafband on your forehead! I think you're from the book Naruto!]" the Brazilian man laughed, spoke in foreign language.

"What's he saying?" asked Sasuke.

"I read the manga Naruto!" The same Brazilian man said. "I had my own manga?" exclaimed Naruto. "What about Dancer? Where's she?" Sakura asked.

"I think maybe Dancer is in one of the floaters," said the Brazilian man. "Us ninjas will find Dancer for you," Kakashi said.

"Reindeers and fairies, stay here while we find Dancer!" "Find her safely as soon as possible!" said Donner.

Cell 7, Oturan, Iruka, and Jiraiya jumped over the building to get a good view of many floating balloons and decoration.

"The decoration looks so colorful!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Is that Santa on top of the sleigh?" asked Naruto.

"Not really, it's someone who dress up like Santa!" Oturan said. "We need to find Dancer, and that's what we need to focus!" said Comet.

"Dancer!" Jiraiya exclaimed, pointing at Dancer in the next three floating balloons. Everyone exclaimed.

Everyone jumped down on the ground. "Follow my lead, everyone! Shake your upper body!" Everyone shakes their body to dance as the did the conga line.

"Dancer, your reindeer friends are looking for you!" shouted Iruka, trying to trill like a dancer.

"You're talking to me?" Dancer asked. Oturan, Kakashi, and Iruka throws Dancer in the air as she did a somersault.

Naruto, Oturan, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya jump as the same height as Dancer.

They chanted in unison, "Clone Jutsu! Transform!" They duplicate themselves as their replacement just to vanished with Dancer as the crowd cheer.

 **Meanwhile...**

Rudolph, Comet, Donner, Ice Fairy, and Bloom Fairy waited for everyone else.

Ninjas appeared. "We found Dancer in a jam!" said Jiraiya.

"Donner, oh, how I missed you!" Dancer said. "I missed you too!" said Donner.

"I sense that Cupid and Vixen are in New Orleans from Louisiana up in North America!" Comet said.

"Maybe we can fly with four reindeers," said Oturan. "I guess we can try," Rudolph said.

"I guess I'll ride on the gigantic bag," said Jiraiya. Everyone else rode on Santa's sleigh as Oturan pushes the sleigh.

The sleigh starts hovering as Oturan follows the sleigh as she hovered on air.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! Your capes and coats!" Ice Fairy exclaimed.

Snow fairies and sugar plum fairies appeared giving coats and capes to everyone.

"Thanks! Gosh, I never knew fairies are helpful to us!" said Naruto. "We believe fairies way too much," Sasuke said.

 **New Orleans, Louisiana**

As they landed there, everyone asked some of the people as they shop for sales at the store or the mall.

"Did you known where is Vixen and Cupid?" asked Jiraiya.

"They are not even real, but I think there is a show about them performing magic at the Theater of New Orleans!" a person said.

"That's you, Naruto?" exclaimed another. "Another fans?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, it's you all right," laughed the same person. "I read the manga." Naruto chuckled.

"Let's hurry and find Vixen and Cupid!" Kakashi said.

 **Theater of New Orleans**

Cupid and Vixen does magic on stage in front of the audience. Naruto, Oturan, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya sat down 16 rows behind the front seat.

"This final act, Vixen and I will make ourselves vanished!" said Cupid.

She grabs a magic wand with her mouth, and went inside the magic box with Vixen.

"Abracadabra, alakazam!" They chanted in unison as they vanished. A person disguises as Santa appeared.

Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas!" A person disguise as Santa Claus laughed, in a jolly voice. Everyone applauded.

"I think Vixen and Cupid are somewhere near the audience!" The fraud Santa Claus pointed at Cupid and Vixen next to Sasuke.

He whispered, "You guys better go to the North Pole, but your other friends are missing." Every audience applauded.

"This is actually our final, final act!" said Cupid. "Both Vixen and I are going back to the North Pole!"

"I hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Vixen said.

"We'll miss you!" a kid said. Everyone applauded and whistled.

"Now that we have Vixen and Cupid, we need to find Prancer in Greenland!" said Rudolph.

 **Greenland**

Everyone including Ice Fairy, Bloom Fairy, and the reindeers went to Greenland.

"This place is a mix-up!" Naruto exclaimed. "And it's really cold!"

"That's why we bring your coats and capes back, because we're on a cold spree!" said Ice Fairy.

"I heard about a Norwegian story about both Greenland and Iceland are a mix-up island," Donner said.

One of the reindeers sniffles into a glitter dust, and sneeze.

"Who was sneezing?" asked Kakashi. "Sorry, it was me," Comet said.

"I think I'm sensing glitter dust in the north of Greenland!"

"It's Prancer, isn't it?" asked Cupid. "Yeah, I know it's him!" Comet said.

"Hey, everyone!" called a reindeer. A reindeer appeared hovering.

"Prancer!" Vixen exclaimed. "We better hurry back to the North Pole!" said Rudolph. "It's two days until Christmas arrive!"

"Will we stay here if we did not make it?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, but we don't know," said Ice Fairy. "We better put some glitter dust in you just in case!"

She summons her snow fairy who went out of Santa's giant sack to throw glitter dust all over themselves. "Not again!" Oturan sneezed. "Bless you," said Comet.

Naruto rode on the sleigh and grabs the leash from the reindeers. "Let's hurry and save Christmas!" Naruto said.

Everyone else rode on Santa's sleigh as the reindeers hover along the sleigh.

 **North Pole**

A jolly man in red and white clothes named Santa was fishing for some food. The two reindeers, Dasher and Blitzen punches holes with their hooves.

"I hope anyone can save my sleigh and bring it here," said Santa, sighing.

"How much longer do we keep this up with our hooves?" Blitzen panted. "So many hours, and it's countless!"

Santa's sleigh appeared in the sky. A light shine behind Santa's sleigh. "What was that light behind your sleigh, Santa?" asked Dasher. "Hmm…?" Santa exclaimed.

Santa took a look at his sleigh that was flying. "Could be Lady Aura, I say."

"Someone is riding on your sleigh!" exclaimed Blitzen, grinning. "And they bring the rest of the reindeers with Rudolph!"

The bright light was actually Oturan who was shining her aura since she have the power of anger and strength. She was actually grinning and laughing in joy.

"There's Santa Claus!" Naruto exclaimed. "Don't forget to mention the last two reindeers," said Sasuke.

Santa's sleigh landed on the ground. "You got my sleigh back!" Santa laughed. "How can I repay you?"

"Santa, how are you?" laughed Jiraiya. "Oh, Jiraiya, you doing a nice thing, are you?" Santa laughed. Santa and Jiraiya starts hugging each other.

"I guess Lord Jiraiya and Santa have a lot in common," said Sakura.

Santa let go of Jiraiya and stares at all of the seven ninjas.

"Well, you been a naughty people since you fought others, but somehow, you are all nice to work together to get my sleigh back at the North Pole, so, you're all off the naughty list for jolly good!" Santa said.

"We fought to get naughty?" asked Iruka.

"It doesn't matter, though, fighting is our duty to protect ourselves," Kakashi said.

"We have the time of our lives since we travel from Antarctica to the North Pole!" cheered Oturan. "But, we better head back home since we save all your reindeers!"

"I'm afraid you won't go back home…" Santa said, in a worried voice.

"What?" exclaimed Naruto. Santa gives out each present to everyone. "...without a present from me!" Santa laughed.

Oh! Thanks, Santa!" laughed Naruto.

"We can take you home with a portal!" Ice Fairy said.

Ice Fairy and Bloom Fairy use their glitter dusts to summon a portal back home.

"This is the only way to get back home than that hole you went through the first attempt," said Bloom Fairy.

"Thank you, Ice and Bloom Fairy, you're a great help!" Oturan said, waving at them.

"We'll miss you, reindeer," said Iruka. Everyone greeted good-bye to everyone else.

"Merry Christmas!" Jiraiya said. "Happy Holiday!" said Naruto. "And a New Year!" Kakashi said.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Oturan, Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya went through the portal on their way out.

 **Outside Kakashi's House**

"We're back at the village again!" Jiraiya chuckled. "I'm going back to my house to sleep in!" yawned Oturan. She teleport to her house.

"Me too," Sakura said. She teleported to her house. Everyone else agreed as they go to their house except Iruka and Jiraiya.

"Have a great Christmas," said Iruka. "You'll be more fatigue than I am if you stay up," Jiraiya said. Iruka and Jiraiya separately went back home.

"Well, I'll might sleep in during Christmas," yawned Kakashi. He went inside of his house.

 **The next morning...**

Kakashi opened his window. "There's even more snow outside!" He went to the bathroom to dress up warm. He grabs his own gift, and ran outside to go to Naruto's house.

 **Naruto's House**

"It's Christmas already!" Naruto exclaimed. He hurried to change into his warm clothes. Someone rang the doorbell three times.

"Alright! Another visitor!" He ran to the front door and opened it. It was Kakashi with Sasuke and Sakura. "Hi, I was wondering if we can come here to celebrate Christmas with you," said Kakashi.

"Really? Then come on in!" Naruto said. "I'm going to make hot chocolate and tea for all of you!"

 **Later...**

"Cheer!" Cell 7 said. "They starts drinking hot chocolate and tea. Kakashi actually cannot drink since his face was covered.

"Let's opened our presents from Santa, shall we?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah!" Sakura said.

They opened their own present from Santa.

"That voodoo doll looks exactly like me!" exclaimed Naruto.

"This is so cute!" Sakura laughed.

 **Senkaiken Residence**

Oturan opened her present from Santa. "Wow! Is this really me?" asked Oturan, laughing.

 **Tsunade's Place**

"Jiraiya, I have a present that I found under my desk at my office," Tsunade said. "Oh, I was looking for it!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

He opened his present, and got a voodoo doll of him. "I look so handsome like a doll!"

"This voodoo doll is so cute…!" everyone from the land of Fire laughed and exclaimed.

End

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Hello, my jolly readers! My name is AymNaruGeta! It's another blasted adventures with the stars of Naruto with Iruka, Jiraiya, and NSE Oturan when they search for the reindeer and the sleigh. I first wrote this in '13. The last part of this Naruto shorts is different from the writing when I first wrote it. Have a Merry Christmas, a Happy Holiday, and a New Year! I'll soon update more of your favorite stories! Don't just view the story! Follow, favor, and review!**


End file.
